Nos permitimos
by Zizlila
Summary: Nos hemos acostumbrado a decir que no nos amamos,molestarnos,soportar a nuestras parejas,ignorarnos y hasta salir corriendo asustados tomados de la mano cuando preguntan por nuestro compromiso y es que nos hemos permitido tanto con tal de no demostrar...
1. Nos acostumbramos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi**

'nos hemos acostumbrado a decir que no nos amamos, a molestarnos, para después soportar a nuestras parejas y su respectivos besos, a ignorarnos y hasta salir corriendo asustados tomados de la mano, cuando nos preguntan por nuestro compromiso y es que, nos hemos permitido tanto con tal de no demostrarnos nuestros verdaderos sentimientos...' cito esto ya que en el sumary no hay tanto espacio.

Nos acostumbramos

La cálida luz del Sol anunciaba un hermoso día, los pájaros revoloteando, seguidos por los clásicos buenos días. En la casa de los Tendo, no era diferente.

Kasumi Tendo, era la encargada de preparar el desayuno a toda la familia, así como llamarlos a bajar para que degustaran de este. Las prisas entre los más chicos de la casa no se hacían esperar, siempre a 'la corre y corre'. Sí, ya habían pasado más de 5 años de la boda fallida, las cosas no parecían haber cambiado, bueno, tal vez sólo se acostumbró. 'Ring' suena el teléfono, poniendo fin a los pensamientos de Kasumi.

-Ranma, te habla Yun- dijo Kasumi, las miradas de disgusto en las cabezas de la familia eran notorias.

La mirada de disgusto en Akane, era también notoria, sin embargo, supo evadirla muy bien- Apúrate Ranma, Ryo podría llamarme- contestó Akane.

-Ya voy. - contestó Ranma levantándose de su lugar en dirección al teléfono- Hola amor, cómo estas-

Genma, negó con la cabeza y Soun dijo- Hija, Akane, yo creo...- reprendiendo a la peliazul, antes de ser interrumpido por la aludida.

-Papá, por favor no empecemos- dijo en un tono cansado, "pip, pip" sonó un claxon, desorbitando a la peliazul.

-Es Ryo, Akane- espetó Nabiki, tratando de perder la conversación y tener un desayuno tranquila.

-Adiós, los veo en la tarde- dijo Akane, corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa y despidiéndose con un ademán.

-Adiós, Akane- dijeron al unísono, algunos con caras largas como Soun y Genma.

-Bueno, yo también me iré, a ver si alcanzo a Akane, adiós- dijo Nabiki.

-¿Una partida de go, Saotome?- exclamó Soun a su siempre amigo Genma, invitándolo.

-Por supuesto, Tendo- dijo adentrándose.

La casa, ya casi vacía, los sonidos se pronunciaban, así como la conversación de Ranma- Sí, por supuesto que me acuerdo, claro que iré, sí igual, yo también te quiero- y colgó, dio media vuelta y se encontró con las dos cabezas de la familia reprobando su acción- eh...- rió tontamente- nos vemos en la tarde- y salió disparado.

-Cada vez los asustamos más, ¿verdad Tendo? Jaja- espetó alegremente Genma.

-Así es Saotome, jaja- pronunció Soun y los rieron escandalosamente.

Mientras tanto en un carro, había una situación un tanto melosa para Nabiki, le parecía patético observar a su hermana menor haciendo tales afectos de cariño, hasta que por fin, pudo deshacerse de eso al llegar a la universidad.

-Adiós Ryo- exclamó Akane aproximándose a su novio, para posar sus labios sobre los de él- te veo después.

-Adiós amor- dijo melosamente Ryo- adiós cuñadita- se dirigió a Nabiki-

-Sí, adiós- 'por fin, que molesto tipo', pensó Nabiki- Adiós hermanita- dijo dirigiéndose a Akane, quién se despedía de ella con un ademán.

En uno de los pasillos de la gran universidad, un chico de trenza buscaba con la mirada a una linda chica.

El chico de la trenza, tocó la espalda de la aludida- Hola, ¡Ranma, amor!- se abalanzó a él Yun- te extrañe...-

La besó- Yo igual- sí, ella era linda, pero por qué algo dentro de él, le indicaba que mentía.

Tiempo después, ya en la tarde, los universitarios llegaron justo a la hora de la comida, cada quien por su lado, así era estos últimos años.

-La comida ya está lista- dijo Kasumi, alegremente como era costumbre. Todos se dirigieron a la mesa.

-Nabiki, me puedes pasar eso- indicó Ranma a la castaña.

Entonces, la mente ingeniosa de Nabiki, tuvo una grandiosa idea, de la cual todos quedarían encantados y, ella después de un día cansado de clases, reiría a morir- Aquí tienes cuñadito – pronunció con énfasis sus últimas palabras, sabiendo ya la reacción de su hermanita, desencadenando su cometido.

-Él no es tu cuñado, Nabiki- aclaró Akane, no queriendo incomodar a Ranma, sin captar aún lo que acaba de hacer.

Aclaró su garganta, para comenzar- Es ahí, donde quiero llegar hijos- espetó Soun.

-Tendo tiene razón, hijo- dijo dirigiéndose a Ranma, mientras todos observaban con atención y Nabiki contaba para sus adentros, cual fuera una bomba a estallar- tú como hom...- se quedó con la palabras, interrumpido por el oji-azul, entonces rió a sus adentros.

-Te invito un helado, Akane, ¿quieres ir? – volteó instintivamente a Akane tomando su mano, en una mirada cómplice.

-Por supuesto, vamos- pronunció Akane al mismo tono de Ranma y corrieron los dos despavoridos, tomados de la mano.

-No terminaron su comida- sonrió Kasumi- espero que se diviertan-

-Lo vio Tendo, cada vez estamos más cerca- exclamó Genma satisfecho.

-Así es Saotome- tomó las manos de su amigo y sacando unos abanicos exclamó emocionado- ¡Pronto, nuestras escuelas estarán unidas!- y rieron de nuevo escandalosamente- Gracias Nabiki-

-Son mil yens- sonrió Nabiki divertida, ante la mirada atónita de los hombres- es broma, yo también me divertí-

Las situaciones como esa, se repetían muy a menudo, parecía extraño si se analizaban todos los cambios que había desde los últimos 5 años, pero para ellos esto era normal. La noche había caído en Nerima, la anunciaba las estrellas y la Luna, así lo observaba Kasumi Tendo, miró al cielo, recordó las situaciones anteriores y esbozando una tierna sonrisa, pensó ' nos acostumbramos '.

N/A: Hola de nuevo, pues aquí con otra historia, que espero sea de su agrado, agradecería muchísimo sus review que de verdad me suben el ánimo.

Saludos y nos vemos en los próximos capítulos, que subiré pronto :D


	2. Akane Tendo

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Akane Tendo

_Cinco meses antes...._

Ni yo misma se como empezó todo esto, o tal vez empezó desde el día en que Ranma llego a la casa, bueno, será mejor comenzar por el principio, desde donde yo creo...

La relación entre él y yo, después de la boda fallida, había mejorado en cierta forma, si a tener una pelea en promedio al día se le puede llamar así, pero había más... confianza, por así decirlo. Ingresamos a la universidad, era grande, nueva, con esa sensación de tranquilidad y a la vez de que ya nada sería parecido al Furinkan, era como empezar otra vez; nadie sabía que éramos prometidos, acordamos en que era mejor así, por cualquier cosa, no queríamos resucitar al Furinkan, tal vez ese fue uno de los grandes errores que cometí.

El primer año, era tranquilo, pacifico, aunque nunca faltaron admiradoras para Ranma, me... molestaba es cierto, pero no había por que preocuparse. Él, al parecer, no les prestaba atención.

¿Qué, qué pasó con las 'otras prometidas'? Se cansaron de tanto esperar, supongo yo, Ukyo se fue después de que nos graduamos del Furinkan acompañada de Konatsu, argumentando que ella aún tenía algo de dignidad y se fue, no de mala gana, sino algo melancólica, fue algo que yo... no hubiese podido hacer...

Shampoo, aquella amazona que tantos tragos amargos me hizo pasar, también se fue, no voluntariamente, pero sí después que Ranma le dijo, en forma tranquila, suplicante pero con cierto aire de coraje, que no la querría jamás, nunca supe que pasó, él, sólo me abrazo como si se aferrara al objeto más valioso del mundo, me sentí extraña, pero muy bien a la vez. Ella se fue, me extraño mucho su decisión ya que ella nunca se daba por vencida, cuando se trataba de conquistar a Ranma. Mousse se fue con ella, creo que ahora son novios...

Kodashi Kuno, "la rosa negra" se casó hace poco tiempo con un chico de su escuela en el extranjero, no me extraño, ella tan sólo tenía una manía con Ranma.

Sí, todo era más tranquilo, no había algo por que preocuparse o por lo menos eso pensé yo...

En realidad cuando entramos a la universidad, él y yo, teníamos ciertos 'admiradores', seguramente eso trajo consigo ciertos disturbios, como cartas a la casa, el teléfono sonar, nuestros padres preguntándonos, en fin, cosas por el estilo, pero además de todas esas situaciones desagradables, nos trajo una costumbre que al final del día siempre solemos hacer Ranma y yo, comenzó algo así:

-¿Con ó sin? – me pregunto Ranma, con cierto aire de interés y juego.

-¿Qué?- pregunte muy extraña, en realidad no lo entendía- ¿De qué hablas Ranma?-

-Bueno, yo... eh- balbuceo, sonreí divertida- tú sabes... que si tienes novio.

-Ranma...- parecí estar flotando, acaso se interesaba por mí... pero qué, digo yo tan sólo me extrañe- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-Eh... simple curiosidad- me dijo de una manera apacible, me miro de un manera dulce, sinceramente no pude evitar contestarle con una sonrisa.

-No, bobo- Y le saque la lengua, divertida.

Así fue durante el primer año y parte del segundo de la universidad, aunque parecía que la amistad con nuestros 'admiradores' 'crecía'; él y yo, obviamente, no asistíamos al mismo salón. Sin embargo, nunca dejaban de llegar los chismes hasta mi salón y por clara cortesía, de mis amigas, así es que todo lo referente con el chico fuerte y apuesto lo sabía.

Aquella comida tranquila con mis amigas, en la universidad, mientras observaba con atención al equipo donde pertenece Ranma, se torno en una sensación desagradable:

-Oigan, sabían que él ya tiene novia- dijo Ray murmurando y con unas ansias inmensas de soltar su anhelado chisme.

-¡No es cierto!- exclamó Naoko sorprendida, según ella, no creyéndolo posible, mientras yo escuchaba atenta.

-Creo que tienes razón, parece que Hinata si lo pudo lazar, jaja- y se escucharon risas al unísono más la mía, en un pobre intento.

- Ey, ahora que lo dicen, los he visto mucho juntos, si ella no se le despega- dijo Mayu, agregando 'más leña al fuego'.

-Y como van hasta en la misma clase... ya sabrán, si no es nada tonta la chica eh- pronuncio Ray, estirándose desde su lugar.

-Bueno, por lo menos ya tiene una oficial, si Ranma ya tenía varios rumorcillos eh- dijo Mayu, supongo que nadie noto como aumentaba mi aura, entonces Ranma volteo dándome un cálido saludo, a pero que descarado.

-Lo vieron saludo a Akane- todas voltearon a verme, pero sin ni una remota idea de que yo le conocía- pero que descarado verdad- hicieron conclusiones rápidas, al igual que yo...

-Sí...- afirme mientras estrujaba mi refresco de lata ante la mirada atónita de mis amigas- ...es un grandísimo cretino.

-¿Akane estás bien?- me pregunto Naoko por mi expresión y, creo ya, mi notada aura.

-Sí por supuesto- entonces desperté de aquél ataque de celos.

-Oye Akane y qué hay contigo y Setsu- me preguntó Mayu dedicándome una mirada inquisitiva.

Instintivamente mi enojo y hasta celos se esfumaron como por arte de magia, por lo menos por el momento- Eh, bueno, pues, ¿a qué se refieren exactamente?- torpemente dí, aun más, lugar a que imaginaran que hubiese algo entre él y yo.

-Ja, vamos Akane, mejor no te hagas tonta y dinos si ustedes dos son novios, porque de verdad que él si quiere contigo- espetó Rey directamente, sólo como ella solía hacerlo.

-No,- ahora eran tres miradas inquisitivas, indagando en mis pupilas- bueno, él y yo sólo somos amigos-

-Hay Akane- dijo Mayu mientras unía ambas manos y las apoyaba en su mejilla- pero si él es tan lindo- entonces pareció salir de ella una serie de corazoncitos- además, sabes muy bien que él te quiere-concluyó.

-Dile que sí, y ya no les des vueltas- pronunció Naoko.

-Bueno...- no supe muy bien que decir, ni que pensar, entonces parecieron retornar esos resentimientos y celos- tal vez le dé una oportunidad- sin comentarios...

Al terminar las clases quería irme rápido al dojo, no tenía ganas de esperar a Ranma, pero pensé que no tenía que demostrarme enojada con Ranma y que me pareciera que él me importara; entonces me quedé parada ahí, muy cerca de la entrada de la universidad esperándolo, pensando en lo que le diría, en cosas que hacíamos juntos, en las tantas cosas que habíamos pasado juntos y en que, tal vez eso se estaba desvaneciendo, todos esos pensamientos e imágenes pasaron como a mil por hora en mi imprecisa mente. Esperaba ansiosa con mi mochila entre mis manos, estirando mi cuello y poniéndome de puntas si lo alcanzaba a ver, así fue, venía con aquella tipa llamada Hinata platicando complacido, ella lo tomó de la mano, mi sonrisa se borro para pasar a una mueca de disgusto y sí, celos; gire en media vuelta y me fui al dojo lo más rápido posible, él ya tenía compañía y hasta novia, ya era todo un hecho. En todo el día no le dirigí la palabra, sólo me dedicaba a demostrarle sonrisas, tan falsas como el manzano que da peras, todos lo notaron y preguntaron a Ranma, a excepción de mi papá que parecía casi salir el oni, si me había hecho algo, él alegaba que no de su forma ya tan particular. Y ya dirigiéndome a la recamara...

-¿Con ó sin?- se atrevió a preguntarme entonces todo lo que sentí, cuando estaba en la universidad, retorno en mí haciéndome una mueca de coraje- eh, ¿Akane...?-

-Con- respondí lo más segura que pude y hasta con un toque de ironía.

-...ah...- no dijo más, se fue furioso a dormir azotando la puerta tras de si, y es que ni yo misma entendí, por qué se fue así, qué acaso el sí podía tener prometidas, admiradoras y novias formales y yo no.

No pude dormir bien pensando en lo que había pasado en el transcurso del día, se empezaba a asomar el Sol, dormí lo que alcance hasta que sonó la alarma, baje lista lo más rápido posible a desayunar y Ranma no estaba.

-Buenos días Akane- pronunciaron al unísono, augurando algo.

-Buenos días, ¿y Ranma?- pregunte, siempre nos íbamos juntos, pero esta vez no fue así.

-Se fue muy temprano, Akane- contestó mi siempre amable hermana, con su sonrisa y tranquilidad tan característica.

Me fui al poco tiempo de desayunar a la universidad, pensaba en todo lo sucedido y en si tal vez, lo que mis amigas me habían contado era un chisme nada más, hasta que al llegar y buscar a Ranma para hablar con él, lo encontré otra vez con Hinata tomado de su mano y entonces, ella lo beso. Sentí un estremecimiento en mi corazón, apreté mi puño y me fui a mi clase totalmente enojada y con ganas golpear a quien se acercara a mí en una forma que me molestará; pasaron algunas clases y mis amigas seguro notaron mi enojo, por eso no se acercaron supongo, pero Setsu sí, él era tan lindo y amable conmigo y siempre supe que él me quería, en ese momento la conversación mantenida con mis amigas volvió a mí.

-Hola Akane, como estas- me saludó Setsu, siempre tan amable y sonriéndome.

Me acerque a él, le sonreí y dije- Tal vez deberíamos de darnos una oportunidad...- eso fue lo suficientemente claro para él supongo.

-¡Akane!- pronunció mi nombre totalmente alegre, para después sellar sus labios con los míos y me sentí culpable por los sentimientos que me invadieron.

Flash Back

Hace una semana

-jaja no Ranma, no te voy a decir lo que dicen de ti- le dije sonriendo y le saque la lengua- alcánzame si puedes.

-Hmp, ya verás- y fue tras de mi jugando al igual que yo.

Y en un movimiento tonto, para esquivar una de las cosas que tiró el maestro Happosai, me tropecé y Ranma me sostuvo entre sus brazos- Ranma...- se acercó a mí instintivamente, a tan sólo unos pocos centímetros de mis labios, podía respirar su aliento y sentir su mirada, que igual a la mía respectivamente, no se apartaba de mis labios.

-Akane...-nuestras miradas se acentuaron más, la distancia mínima y el beso no se hizo esperar, unimos nuestros labios en un beso que había esperado tanto, fue suave, instintivo y delicado, pero en el podíamos sentir nuestros sentimientos, en eso estoy segura. Y pensé 'esto es grandioso, es... un gran avance'. Nos miramos sorprendidos, sonreímos y me dijo:

-Eh... yo... buenas noches Akane- se giro en media vuelta, con una sonrisa gustosa.

-Buenas... noches Ranma- me quede embobada, observando como se alejaba conforme la distancia.

Fin flash back

-Setsu...- me sorprendí, pero le sonreí, percibí las caras de mis amigas sorprendidas pero sobre todo alegres, entonces entendí que mi vida cambiaria.

Sí, los tiempos habían cambiado, así como Ranma y yo de parejas, pero aun así seguía nuestra costumbre, tras dos años...

-¿Con ó sin?- inquirió Ranma, con esa sonrisa tan pícara y engreída, que sólo él tenía, pero que yo adoro.

-Sin y tú- le pregunte sonriéndole, y es que es tan divertido.

-Sin...- dijo sin más palabras, haciendo un puchero divertidamente falso.

-Huy cuanto te duran ja- sonreí, mirándolo a los ojos, entonces se acerco a mí a una mínima distancia.

-Pues tú no te quedas atrás...- la cercanía era tan agradable e inquietante y no podía apartar los ojos de él, ni su inquisitiva mirada, y me beso, fue tan agradable sentir sus labios otra vez después de tanto tiempo, como se movía en mi boca, con suavidad y con desesperación, pero sobre todo, la forma en la que sólo él lo hacía.

-Ranma...- reaccione, no estaba bien lo sabía, además sólo sería por tan poco tiempo... lo aparte- no esta bien Ranma, no es lo correcto.

-Como quieras- y se fue repentinamente sin decir nada más, con cierto disgusto, lo noté.

Definitivamente todo era diferente, pero seguíamos en cierta forma juntos. Las llamadas, nuestros novios en la puerta o dentro de la casa, causaron confusión en nuestra familia, papá preguntó sobre nuestro compromiso, y es que cada vez que se tocaba ese tema durante la comida, yo me quedaba sin palabras y un ligero aire frío recorría mi espalda y me erizaba la piel, sí, era el miedo, miedo a no saber que decir y ni que hacer, pero más que eso, el miedo a que se rompiera el compromiso y que Ranma se fuera de la casa y es que yo no podía siquiera imaginar semejante cosa. Porque muy a mi pesar y a todo lo que sucedía con nuestras vidas, yo aun tenía y tengo la esperanza de que algún día estemos juntos, y nos casemos. La primera vez que se toco este tema, esa sensación se apoderó de mí, pero muy inteligentemente Ranma tuvo una idea, supongo yo, que hasta ahora seguimos usando o simplemente nos vienen otras a la mente.

-Bien, Saotome y yo, no estamos de acuerdo con sus...-papá no sabía como decirlo y es que, así era, no habían palabras claras y precisas, sin embargo, solemnemente prosiguió con su cometido- respectivas y vidas y parejas- Kasumi tosió.

Ranma me tomó de la mano cariñosamente, aparté la vista del lugar indefinido de donde la tenía, para posar mis ojos a la acción de Ranma- ¿Quieres ir a entrenar Akane?- preguntó repentinamente en una mirada cómplice. Asentí de la misma forma, me haló y nos fuimos tomados de la mano, eludiendo cualquier comentario extra y, ante las risas de Nabiki, lo más rápido posible.

Sí, así ha sido en estos dos años. Es difícil asimilar toda esta situación, aun también para mí... y es que.... nos hemos acostumbrado a decir que no nos amamos, a molestarnos, para después soportar a nuestras parejas y su respectivos besos, a ignorarnos y hasta salir corriendo asustados tomados de la mano, cuando nos preguntan por nuestro compromiso y es que, nos hemos permitido tanto con tal de no demostrarnos nuestros verdaderos sentimientos...

Gracias por leer...


	3. Ranma Saotome

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Ranma Saotome

_Cinco meses antes...._

Detesto ver como la tonta de Akane, se llena la boca de palabras melosas por alguno de sus novios en turno, es tan molesto, estoy celoso, cómo fue que llegamos a esto, habíamos pasado tantas cosas juntos. Ellas se fueron. Ukyo se fue me dolió era mi amiga desde la infancia, pero tampoco podía retenerla en una esperanza falsa, por eso fue mejor así, además me llegan cartas de ella de vez en cuando, parece que se lleva algo mejor que bien con Konatsu; Shampoo también lo hizo y es que ya no podía verla siquiera, cómo pudo hacerle daño a Akane.

Entré al dojo, no había visto a Akane y Kasumi me preguntó por ella, seguro estaría entrenando -¡Airen!- exclamó Shampoo acercándose demasiado a mí- Ya no tener que preocuparnos por chica violenta- me sobresalté y la aparte de mi instintivamente.

-¿¡Qué le hiciste a Akane, Shampoo!?- espeté muy preocupado, una sensación, parecida a un escalofrío sentí.

-Shampoo sólo hacer dormir para siempre- contestó de lo más feliz y con una sonrisa poco confiable.

Volteé a un lado, no muy cerca, y ahí estaba tirada, inconsciente y entonces esa sensación tomó forma ante las palabras, ya entendidas, de Shampoo a miedo- ¿Qué hiciste Shampoo?- fui directamente a Akane, ella estaba inconsciente y no despertaba, como si estuviese en coma- ¡Dime!- Le grite mientras tomaba a Akane entre mis brazos.

-Tan sólo dar de esta pócima- contestó extrañada, para luego cambiar de postura ante mi acción- Shampoo dártela si casarte- sonrió satisfecha.

Me abalance a ella, no lo esperaba, así es que la tome de los brazos y le quité el antídoto, después se lo suministré a Akane- Despierta por favor Akane...-

Shampoo quedó pasmada- Airen...- supongo que no lo podía creer.

Akane despertó, no pude sentirme más agradecido con Dios, la abrasé con todas mis fuerzas y un aire de coraje me entró, como también miedo a que fuera a suceder otra vez por eso use lo poco de tolerancia que quedaba en mí y casi en súplica, le grite – ¡Ya no quiero verte más Shampoo! Nunca te voy a querer hagas lo que hagas, ¿me entendiste? Por favor...- finalicé, Shampoo dio media vuelta y no he vuelto a saber nada más de ella, sólo en las cartas que a veces envía Mousse. Sé que fui malo con ella y que me sobresalté, pero en aquél momento el mundo se me vino encima y mi mente se cerró, así es el miedo.

Y la loca de Kodashi también se fue, se casó con un tipo de su clase creo; ya no había nadie por que Akane me dijera pervertido o que se enojara conmigo, ellas ya no estaban, sólo estaban algunas chicas de la universidad, pero para mí, sólo ella. Pasábamos más tiempo juntos, era fantástico, aunque ella siempre tubo pretendientes, bueno, yo también para qué negarlo si soy tan apuesto; pero la duda me carcomía, ¿y si ella tenía novio?, yo no iba en su salón y las llamadas, cartas, chismes, todo eso me daba celos. Así es que un día le pregunté sin más, antes de ir a dormir.

-¿Con ó sin? – tenía que saber, pero sin que ella notará mi interés, así es que lo hice en un tono de juego.

-¿Qué?- me preguntó extrañada, ella no me entendió- ¿De qué hablas Ranma?- volvió a preguntar, con esa sonrisa y mirada que siempre me pone tonto.

-Bueno, yo... eh- balbucee, ella sonrió divertida, yo parecía un manojo de nervios, hasta que me centre un poco- tú sabes... que si tienes novio- pregunté.

-Ranma...- ella parecía estar algo ida, luego preguntó con interés - ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-Eh... simple curiosidad- le dije tranquilo, no podía demostrar mi verdadera intención, pero tampoco pude evitar mirarla embelesado.

-No, bobo- me respondió, me sacó la lengua, divertida y se fue a dormir. Igual yo, pero un poco más tranquilo.

Eso se convirtió en una costumbre nuestra, de verdad que sentía un alivio cada vez que ella me decía 'sin', aunque sabía que había un chico tras de ella, bueno más de uno, Hinata siempre me contaba cosas de la chica más popular y linda de la universidad. Akane y yo entrenábamos, era tan agradable pasar tiempo solos, cada vez podía contenerme menos, tenía que besarla, ella es tan hermosa... Un día ella me iba a contar algo que dijeron de mí en su salón.

-jaja no Ranma, no te voy a decir lo que dicen de ti- me dijo sonriendo, mientras yo le insistía, y me sacó la lengua- alcánzame si puedes- pronunció retándome.

-Hmp, ya verás- y fui tras ella, jugando, era tan divertido. Ella se tropezó con una de las tantas cosas del maestro Happosai que había en el suelo, la sostuve para que no se cayera.

-Ranma...- dijo Akane, me acerque embelesado, a una distancia mínima, sus labios provocativos, la mire, sus ojos...

-Akane- dije, podía sentir su respiración, no podía apartar mis ojos de sus labios, ni ella de los míos estoy seguro, la distancia se acortó y yo la besé, había esperado tanto por eso. Tenerla tan cerca de mí fue muy tentador como para no besarla, fue una sensación agradable y es que tiene unos labios muy tentadores, fue suave e instintivo, por parte de los dos, pero podía sentir que los sentimientos eran mutuos. Nos miramos sorprendidos, sonreímos y le dije:

No sabía como reaccionar, ¿Y si me pegaba y me llamaba aprovechado o pervertido? -Eh... yo... buenas noches Akane- ella no pareció molesta, giré en media vuelta, con una sonrisa gustosa.

-Buenas... noches Ranma- me dijo, me sentí aliviado, que nervios.

Fue gracioso, mi primer avance. Pero para ella supongo que no fue suficiente, se consiguió un novio muy pronto, ese día ni siquiera me espero. Cuando llegue, no me hablo, más que para lo necesario, todos lo notaron, me culpaban, tampoco se hizo esperar el oni del Sr. Tendo y, aunque ella tratara de sonreírme, yo sabía que era falsa. Antes de irme a dormir tenía que preguntarle, ya era nuestra costumbre, hubiese preferido ese día, no haberlo sabido.

-¿Con ó sin?- le pregunté, ella de repente se mostró algo enojada, pero no me contestó, parecía muy molesta, pero yo no tenía la culpa, estoy seguro - eh, ¿Akane...?- volví a preguntar.

-Con- me respondió, fue suficiente para mí, ella no mentía, parecía tan segura.

-...ah...- no pude decir más, me enfurecí, cómo ella pudo hacerme eso, me fui a dormir queriendo matar a ese tipo si lo viera. Ella permaneció viéndome partir, pude sentirlo.

No pude evitar sentirme muy enojado con ella. Me fui sin esperarla, vi a Hinata cuando iba dirección al salón, ella me besó repentinamente.

-Ranma, dame una oportunidad-me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, era sincera.

Yo aún seguía sorprendido, hasta hacía unos minutos la consentía como una amiga, aunque sabía que ella me considera más que eso – Hinata, yo...- noté su mirada, ella era linda y yo estaba muy celoso y despechado, la tomé de la mano y asentí.

Una de tantas, sí, tal vez suene feo y arrogante eso, pero así ha sido, jamás he sentido algo siquiera algo parecido a cuando besé a Akane ó cuando estoy con ella. Aún así, seguimos preguntándonos, nuestra ya costumbre, aunque ya hayan pasado dos años...

-¿Con ó sin?- le pregunté pícaramente, casi siempre yo comenzaba.

-Sin y tú- me respondió sonriendo, es que es tan divertido.

-Sin...- le dije divertido haciendo un puchero, por no tener novia.

-Huy cuanto te duran ja- me dijo riendo, sentí su mirada y para mí, fue una invitación a acercarme más.

-Pues tú no te quedas atrás...- le respondí, la miré inquisitivamente, era mínima la distancia, atrayente, sus ojos siempre tan expresivos, había algo de sorpresa en ellos, pero sobre todo ansias por lo mismo que yo sentía y la besé. No pude contenerme más, sentir sus labios otra vez, después de tanto tiempo, jamás he sentido con otra chica lo que siento con ella al mínimo contacto o cuando la beso, la besé con desesperación, pero la vez suave para disfrutarlo.

-Ranma...- me apartó - no esta bien Ranma, no es lo correcto- respondió Akane.

-Como quieras- y me fui molesto, por qué ella me hacía eso, estábamos solos, ¿no? Sin parejas, tal vez... podríamos intentar algo.

Las cosas habían cambiado tanto, que aún yo no lo puedo creer si me pongo a hacer un recuento, hasta nuestra vivencia en la casa. Quién hubiese pensado que saldríamos corriendo juntos, cuando nuestros padres nos preguntan por nuestro compromiso. Bueno, era imposible que ellos no se enteraran que teníamos parejas, así es que no tardaron en saberlo, por cortesía de Nabiki, y asecharnos.

-Oye sabe muy bien, Kasumi- dije, estaba delicioso, no sabía por que ese día se había esmerado tanto, entonces sentí unas miradas curiosas, sabía por donde iban- Bueno, yo ya me...-

-Siéntate muchacho-me dijo mi papá, poniéndome una mano sobre mi hombro, mientras la mirada del Sr. Tendo me invitaba a lo mismo.

-Bien, Saotome y yo, no estamos de acuerdo con sus...-el Sr. Tendo no sabía como decirlo, pero solemnemente prosiguió con lo que, yo ya me suponía- respectivas y vidas y parejas- añadió, Kasumi tosió, seguramente por eso se lució.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y si ellos nos ponían un ultimátum y si se... rompía el compromiso, entonces por primera vez en mi vida, creo que tuve una idea acertada, tomé de la mano a Akane, que parecía ida - ¿Quieres ir a entrenar Akane?- le pregunté repentinamente en una mirada cómplice, que ella entendió a la perfección y nos fuimos ignorando cualquier comentario.

Todo eso ha sido así estos últimos años, avances que parecen de cangrejo, agregando excusas e ideas locas. Pero cada vez siento que nos alejemos más.... y todo esto porque nos hemos acostumbrado a decir que no nos amamos, a molestarnos, para después soportar a nuestras parejas y su respectivos besos, a ignorarnos y hasta salir corriendo asustados tomados de la mano, cuando nos preguntan por nuestro compromiso y es que, nos hemos permitido tanto con tal de no demostrarnos nuestros verdaderos sentimientos

N/A: Hola de nuevo, pues aquí con la actualización (son dos xD) que espero les guste. He de aclarar que los capítulos 2 y 3 hace referencia a la perspectiva de Akane y Ranma sobre como han visto el cambio en sus vidas. Quiero agradecer a las personas que han leído el Fic y también a las que se toman un poco de su tiempo para mandar un review, de verdad eso me anima a sobremanera (aunque no lo crean jiji) como que me alegra el día. Por cierto si me pueden dejar sus correos para agradecerles como se merecen, por favor.

Saludos, gracias por leer, que les vaya muy bien y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	4. No me importa

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Quien realmente me parece grandiosa en su creaciones...**

Nos permitimos

By

Zizlila

Capitulo 4: 'No me importa'

Era la tarde de un sábado, cálida, imprevista, con todo a su favor para pasar un día esplendido fuera de casa. En el dojo Tendo se sentía un cierto aire de inquietud, sobre todo por los más jóvenes de la casa, ya que estos se disponían a salir después de una ajetreada semana de estudios.

-Nabiki, ¿has visto a Kasumi?- inquirió Akane mientras se ponía un zapato.

-Fue con el doctor Tofu, para qué la quieres – respondió la castaña, cruzándose de brazos.

- Es que no encuentro una blusa y ya pronto va pasar por mi Ryo...- pronunció la peliazul lamentándose por su asunto- Bueno, me pondré otra ya qué- se retiró haciendo un leve puchero.

En la entrada de la puerta esperaba un joven pelinegro de no más de 23 años, guapo, de ojos castaños y buen físico- Akane, date prisa ya vinieron por ti- gritó Nabiki a la peliazul con apatía.

Bajaba las escaleras, acomodándose la falda, el cabello, a prisa, con una sonrisa en su rostro puramente sincera y lo vio. Esa sonrisa se tornó fingida, había estado esperando y arreglándose para esa tarde, la alegría la invadía, sólo faltaba algo para que fuese perfecto... él. Pero, por qué Ryo no llenaba ese algo – Ryo...- y corrió a darle un pequeño beso – siento haberme tardado.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y una pareja muy felizmente entro- Llegamos.... Oh, hola Ryo- dijo Kasumi cálidamente.

-Hola Kasumi- respondió el joven pelinegro - que gusto-

-Oh, pero que tonta, él es el doctor Tofu, novio de mi hermana Kasumi- exclamó Akane apenada, presentado a Tofu y Ryo, respectivamente.

-Bueno, ahora su prometido- aclaró Tofu ante las miradas atónitas, impresionadas, pero sobre todo, emocionadas de Nabiki y Akane.

-Tofu...- reprendió levemente Kasumi a su ahora prometido- Bueno, primero hay que hablar con nuestros padres, es por eso que dentro de dos semanas la mamá de Tofu vendrá- espetó con gran júbilo.

Las felicitaciones y abrazos llovieron para la mayor de los Tendo y el galeno- ¡Felicidades! A los dos, de verdad me da tanto gusto- pronunció la peliazul y sonrió a sus adentros.

-Gracias- respondieron los ahora nuevos prometidos, después Kasumi continuó – Akane, Ryo, seguramente van de salida, ¿verdad?-inquirió a los aludidos, con una sonrisa en su rostro- Vayan, nos les quito más su tiempo- y volvió a sonreír.

- Bueno, después tendrás que contarme- exclamó la menor de los Tendo, tomó del brazo a su novio y dirigió su mirada a él – Vamos- y cruzaron por la puerta.

Tofu y Kasumi se adentraron a la casa – Ya puedes salir de ahí, ya se fueron- exclamó Nabiki a la aparente existencia que no se atrevía siquiera asomar su cabeza.

-Eh... yo...no estaba ahí esperando a que se fuera Akane y su novio, yo.... acabo de pasar- balbuceó Ranma tratando de explicarse.

Sonrió de medio lado y se cruzo de brazos reposando en una pared- Yo no dije que me refería a ellos – el chico se sonrojo y desvió la mirada- Vamos, no piensas ir a felicitar a Kasumi y al doctor Tofu- añadió.

-Eh... si claro- y desapareció de vista.

* * *

En un parque de la ciudad de Nerima, caminaba una pareja de jóvenes 'enamorados' ante la presencia de niños, globos, juegos y mucha alegría, que inmediatamente fue contagiada.

-Te invito un helado- espetó espontáneamente el pelinegro abrazando a la peliazul.

-Si, vamos-contestó la peliazul- 'él es muy lindo conmigo, y no sólo yo lo digo también mis amigas, quisiera quererlo un poco más...' – pensó la peliazul dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a su novio.

* * *

La caminata había sido larga y él aún seguía callado, quizás necesitaba endulzarse la vida- Ranma, ¿me invitas un helado?- preguntó la rubia mirándolo fijamente.

-Sí claro-contestó por inercia.

- Es por aquí Ranma, ¿no la ves? –inquirió la rubia, señalando a su novio que parecía aún algo ausente.

-Eh, sí- sonrió- ¿De cuál quieres amor?- preguntó el joven de la trenza recobrando su típica presencia.

* * *

Entraron al local, un lugar colorido, con muchas mesas y parejas en algunas de ellas, no era de extrañarse, era sábado por la tarde. El ambiente provocaba una invitación a entrar. No lo pensó dos veces, se adentro al lugar tomada de la mano de Ryo y esbozando una sonrisa se instalaron en una mesa.

Se levantó espontáneamente y le dijo- Yo voy por los helados Ryo – y depositó un beso en sus labios.

-Está bien, pero yo quiero de chocolate y vainilla- respondió el pelinegro recargándose en la asiento.

Se deslizo por el local hasta llegar al mostrador, se recargo en el y entonces reconoció una no grata presencia – 'no puede ser, que no me reconozca'- pensó Akane y ladeo su rostro a, un ahora, nuevo interesante sabor.

-Hola, Akane- pronunció Yun, Akane no se inmutó- Akane, hola- volvió a saludar poniendo su mano sobre su hombro, entonces la peliazul no tubo remedió y giró.

-Hola, eh... 'habiendo tantos lugares... por qué aquí'- fingió una sonrisa.

-Yun – exclamó la rubia sonriendo.

-Claro, hola Yun... 'cómo no saberlo si hasta compartimos una clase'- pensó una molesta Akane- y qué haces por aquí- preguntó de la manera más amable para no dar frente a su molestia.

- Bueno, por un helado, con mi novio- pronunció inocentemente- mira allá está- señaló a un Ranma que veía muy entretenido uno de los logos del lugar – es Ranma- completó

-Ah... claro- sonrió de nuevo falsamente.

- Ja, pero qué tonta cómo no lo vas a conocer si es.... muy conocido en la universidad- espetó la rubia a una, un poco alterada, Akane.

-Sí, cómo no lo voy a conocer...- pronunció la peliazul, sintiendo una leve opresión en su pecho- Bueno, ya me voy, gusto en saludarte- fue rápido por Ryo, lo tomó de la mano y salió rápidamente del lugar.

-Igual, ¡adiós Akane!- exclamó Yun haciendo un ademán, entonces Ranma alzó su rostro y alcanzo a apreciar dos siluetas saliendo del lugar.

'¿Por qué había salido así?' Es una de las preguntas que rondaban en la mente de Ryo ante la reacción de su novia. Entonces preguntó- ¿Qué sucedió Akane?-

-Demasiado dulce...- fue lo único que pronunció la peliazul. Ella se sentía mal, celosa...

-¿Quieres ir a algún otro lugar?- preguntó el pelinegro dedicándole una linda sonrisa.

Sonrió ante el pequeño acto que había hecho su novio – Mejor llévame a mi casa... 'es tan bueno, no debo de ponerme así' - pensó la peliazul y sello sus labios con los de Ryo.

* * *

No entendía. ¿Importaba? No. Bueno si. No prestaba atención a la plática que mantenían todos en la comida, ella no estaba muy de humor, pero ¿por qué? Era claro para ella, la situación ocurrida en la tarde no fue de su grado, sentía celos, coraje, impotencia, pero ¿qué no ella se había acostumbrado ya? Así era, pero aún le dolía, porqué lo quería... ya estaba cansada. Pensar aún en eso le ocasionaba una opresión en el pecho y un estremecimiento. Voces, muchas de ellas y luego una interfiriendo en sus pensamientos.

-Akane, Akane ¿me escuchas?- inquirió Soun a una ausente Akane, Nabiki paso su mano por los ojos de Akane.

-Si perdón, estaba pensando- contestó la peliazul.

-De verdad ni se notó- bromeó Ranma. Él seguía comiendo.

-Cállate idiota – espetó la menor de las Tendo un poco enojada.

-¿Por qué tan enojada, Akane? ¿Qué te hizo Ranma?- preguntó Nabiki exagerando y observando con interés las reacciones de los más chicos de la casa.

Akane y Ranma estaban a punto de decir algo pero Soun interrumpió- Por favor, no pelean ahora, estamos hablando sobre el compromiso de Kasumi-

-Sí es cierto, lo siento – exclamó efusivamente – Continúen- pronunció apenada.

-Si que estabas ausente hermanita- espetó Nabiki sarcásticamente a la peliazul, disfrutando de su reacción.

-Hay Nabiki- dijo una abrumada Akane.

-Pensamos irnos todos dentro de dos semanas a donde vive la mamá de Tofu y arreglar el compromiso- anunció Kasumi, para toda la familia, con su ya característica sonrisa.

-Yo no estoy segura, tengo que hacer cosas de la universidad y varios negocios- contestó Nabiki mientras tomaba otro bocado.

-Yo creo que si, no tengo nada pendiente, si eso creo- espetó la peliazul riendo.

-Bueno, no se preocupen, además sólo es para arreglar el compromiso- sonrió Kasumi brindando su presencia cálida.

-Hay mi Kasumi ya se va a casar – exclamó Soun lloriqueando como un bebe graciosamente y todos lo miraban con un gotita en la sien.

Depositó su mano en el hombro de su siempre amigo y dijo- Es la ley de la vida Tendo-

* * *

No le dijo nada, era raro al igual que él. El coraje y los celos habían disminuido ya, después de todo... era tan sólo algunas de las cosas que se habían permitido. Se deslizo por la estancia y también en sus pensamientos, suspiro y giró en media vuelta al darse cuenta que no le iba a preguntar.

-No preguntarás Ranma- inquirió Akane con una inquisitivamente mira en el ojiazul.

-No hace falta- pronunció el ojiazul, Akane tubo un ligero temblor y el rostro empapado en sorpresa, lo sintió y aclaró- Yun me contó que te vio con... eh Ryo...-fingió desvarío- no creo que hayan cortado en ese transcurso de tiempo...-

-Sí, es cierto. Ella es buena y linda...- no dijo más se posó cabizbaja, alzo su vista a él, sonrió sinceramente y subió las escaleras-

-No tanto como tú...-murmuró por lo bajo entrecerrando los ojos – Buenas noches, Akane- y se fue a dormir.

-Buenas noches, Ranma-suspiró de nuevo y abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Sentía una gran opresión en el pecho.

* * *

En uno de los pasillos de la amplia universidad se encontraban platicando unas estudiantes sobre temas triviales y entremeses de chismes del día. Las caras eran de sorpresa y habían risas entre si, pero sobre todo impaciencia. Miles de gestos e interrupciones. El final del semestre empezaba y todos en algunos momentos se extrañarían. Era mejor aprovechar. En cierta forma era contradictorio, por una parte se morían de ganas por terminar el semestre y tener unas buenas vacaciones. Por otro lado, sabían que dentro de esas vacaciones, se volverían a morir, pero por volver a entrar. Como en todos los fines de semestres, algunos estudiantes planeaban fiestas de fin de curso, para pasarla bien; invitaban a tanta gente pudieran o les simpatizara.

Vayamos a sentarnos allá, no- comentó Ray. Fueron a unas bancas cercanas al pasillo y se dispusieron a conversar – Saben, los del salón de tu nov... hmp – señaló a Akane. Ésta se sorprendió inmediatamente – Bueno, ellos, como sea. Van a tener una fiesta hoy y eso que aún no se acaba el semestre, pienso que....-

-Sí yo igual, deberíamos de tener una también, me siento cansada, necesito divertirme, conocer algún chico...- dijo Mayu. Cruzó sus brazos tras su espalda y continuó- Seguro que te invito, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no nos llevas?-

La peliazul calló por un momento, desvió su mirada. Ellas ya sabían que ellos eran prometidos y como vivían, era imposible que no se enteraran, aunque ellas se lo tomaron mejor de lo que Akane había imaginado. Sin embargo, él no la había invitado, ni siquiera le había comentado que ese viernes saldría y muchos menos a una fiesta. Ellas aún seguían con la duda.

-¿No te invito, Akane?- inquirió Naoko mirándola inquisitivamente. Akane movió la cabeza en un 'no', ella ni siquiera sabía de esa fiesta, lo pudieron entender – Oh... bueno, tampoco es la gran cosa supongo- trató de componer la situación.

-Si, supongo- esbozó una sonrisa puramente falsa y alzó su rostro hacía sus amigas. Tanto se habían distanciado para que ya no le comentara nada. Los pensamientos de la peliazul trabajan al mil.

Ray se dio cuenta de la ausente amiga y comentó – Akane....- respiro hondo, clarifico sus palabras y se dispuso a hablar. Y es que, no era fácil hablarle con la verdad, sabiendo que esta le hacía daño a la peliazul- ya han pasado más de... bueno el suficiente tiempo, como para que aún sigas esperando por él – Mayu y Naoko sólo observaban y ponían atención a la ya repetida platica. Akane permanecía igual, ella lo sabía, pero ella aún tenía la esperanza, después de todos es lo último que muere. Pero le dolía reafirmar eso que sabía que mataba su esperanza.

-Lo sé...- Akane desvió su vista por un momento al cielo y volvió sus ojos a los de Ray.

-Además, esta Ryo él te quiero mucho y no esta nada mal – continuó Ray- Y además, como puedes hacerle eso a él, ósea se conocen hace más de uno año y llevan casi 5 meses, además seguro ustedes dos...- y quedó en el aire el comentario ante el sonido de un anuncio que retumbaba en toda la universidad, sobre los exámenes de regularización.

-Bueno, qué tal si vamos a comer- anunció Naoko, siendo la más prudente y oportuna para Akane.

-Sí- y las cuatro chicas se dispusieron a la cafetería para deleitarse con algunos de los platillos que vendían ahí, que seguro les sabría de maravilla por el hambre que tenía cada una de ellas.

* * *

No tenía ganas de salir y mucho menos de ir a una fiesta. Pero se lo había a prometido a Yun, ella se lo había pedido, pero qué decir, mejor dicho... rogado. Y claro, siendo Ranma Saotome, no podía decir que a no a una chica. La quería, bueno eso decía él, ¿ó así lo quería creer él? El problema es que no era así, él lo sabía. Sabía que nosotros mismos podíamos tratar de engañarnos y también a lo demás, y que con estos últimos si se podía lograr. Pero con uno mismo no era así, era imposible, se podía evadía la realidad, se mentía, pero en el interior y en la conciencia misma persistía esa razón que nos decía que no era cierto. Así era. Negó con la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.

-Ranma, te esperan afuera- se escuchó la voz dulce de Kasumi.

-Sí, diles que ya voy- Se miró una vez al espejo, se acomodo la camiseta y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se dirigió a la salida, sonrió y dijo – Gracias, Kasumi. Oye, ¿y Akane?- La castaña estaba punto de abrir la boca para contestar, pero él agregó - ¿Salió con Ryo?-

- No, Akane salió con sus amigas – Sonrió y lo vio salir tras la puerta, subirse al carro y darle un beso a esa, su nueva novia. Sonrió de medio lado, pensando en que fue mejor que su hermanita no hubiese estado en casa.

* * *

Era tarde, diez de la noche. El ambiente un poco pesado, ella también estaba cansada. Había ido de compras y a tomar un café con sus amigas, había tardado más de lo esperado. ¿Qué había hecho para que se le fuera el tiempo como agua entre las manos? No sabía, simplemente se divirtió, además Ranma iba a ir a esa estúpida fiesta. Y tampoco tenía ganas de salir con Ryo.

Caminó hacía la entrada de la casa, abrió la puerta y estaban todos viendo la TV. Todos menos Ranma.

-Hola hija- dijo Soun, alegre – Que bueno que llegas- le indicó un lugar para sentarse.

-Siéntate Akane, hay una película muy divertida – espetó Kasumi. Se levantó de la sala y se dispuso a la cocina – ¿Quieres que te traiga algo Akane? – pregunto en una sonrisa.

-Sí, gracias Kasumi- pronunció Akane, se acomodo y por inercia preguntó, ya sabiendo que Ranma había ido a la fiesta. Aunque no estaba de más confirmarlo- ¿Y Ranma?-

-Se fue a una fiesta- respondió Nabiki impasiblemente.

- ¿Con quiénes se fue?- preguntó de nuevo. Suponía la respuesta, pero lo hizo.

Nabiki abrió la boca para responderle a su hermana, pero Kasumi respondió en el acto, entrando con una bandeja en manos - Yun llamó, creo que unos amigos y ella vinieron por él - complementó Kasumi dedicando una sonrisa suave, pero tratando de no hacer sentir mal a su pequeña hermana. Soun hizo un gesto de disgusto, cruzó sus brazos y negó con la cabeza. Genma yacía como panda, parecía sinceramente apenado, pero cobarde por permanecer en su forma maldita. Akane observo la acción y desvió su vista a la 'interesante' película.

Apoyo su mentón sobre la mano que tenía reposada en la mesita. El ambiente estaba tenso, tal vez más que la película de acción que veía en ese instante. Bueno era que nadie la miraba, por lo menos no sentía esas miradas. Sintió un estremecimiento, suspiro y se apoyo en sus dos manos. La película era realmente aburrida, le hacía tener más sueño, pero aún así no quería dormir...

* * *

Una casa grande y bonita, nunca había entrado. La mayoría de las veces tan sólo esperaba en la entrada de la casa y luego ella salía. Él no era de las personas que solía observar con lujo de detalle una casa, pero cuando uno no tiene ganas de hablar tan sólo se limita a observar. Había tenues luces, mucha bebida, música y hasta un karaoke; muchas personas, casi todo su salón y muchos que no conocía, risas y murmullos entre la muchedumbre. Bueno, el ambiente era bueno. Se sentó en una de las mesas con todos sus amigos.

Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al ojiazul- Ahora vengo voy con Kari y las demás que están por allá- señaló Yun.

-Sí, claro – dijo sin interés el azabache.

Un compañero del salón de Ranma se acerco a ellos amistosamente y preguntó- ¿Ey, no quieren tomar algo?-

Alzó la vista y respondió- Sí, yo quiero un...-

* * *

Nadie la veía, ¿acaso era invisible? Pasaba sus manos por los ojos de los demás y nadie la veía. Tan sólo podía observar. Una rubia ya conocida se acerco a su prometido y lo besó y él correspondió, ella los miró y ellos ni se percataban. Iba a decirles algo.

-Akane, Akane- sintió un que alguien la trataba de despertar.

-Hmm...- se quejaba la peliazul.

-Akane – intentó de nuevo.

-Eh si, ¿qué pasa Kasumi?- despertó lo peliazul bostezando y estirando sus brazos.

-Akane, es media noche y ya todos se fueron a dormir- Akane volteo a sus extremos y nadie en el lugar-, además la película se acabo ya hace mucho.

No sabía que decir, Kasumi tenía razón- Yo aún no tengo sueño, Kasumi, seguiré viendo la tele- se explicó la peliazul.

Kasumi le sonrió- Akane, ¿quieres un café? – dijo la castaña dirigiéndose a la cocina esperando ya el 'sí' de su hermanita.

-Sí – respondió la peliazul. Con ambas manos se talló los ojos tratando de despejar el sueño, volvió la vista al televisor y apoyo su mentón en una mano mientras esperaba el café que le traería Kasumi. La noche sería muy larga...

Tras unas horas después cayó rendida.

* * *

Estaba en la barra del mini bar ladeando un vaso y lo que había en el interior de éste. Yun era muy alegre y sólo quería estar bailando, pero eso no tanto era del agrado de Ranma, así que se quedó tomando en la barra; no tomó hasta caerse ya que no era de él ese tipo de hábitos, pero permaneció demasiado tiempo ahí. Tanto que no se había dado cuenta que las personas ya se habían ido y que, obviamente, la fiesta se había acabado.

-Ranma – lo interrumpió la rubia de sus importantes pensamientos - ¿quieres bailar esa última canción?- lo haló de ambos brazos.

-Yun, yo... no....-el ojiazul fue interrumpido nuevamente pero por un beso de su rubia novia, al que después correspondió de la misma forma.

* * *

La oscuridad era total en el lugar ni una luz encendida, sólo la del televisor. Akane permanecía dormida sobre la mesita, había estado esperando a Ranma toda la noche que ni siquiera se había percatado de cuanto tiempo había transcurrido ya.

Una presencia se acercó a ella y traía entre sus manos una manta, con ella la cobijo- Akane – le susurró dulcemente.

Sintió esa presencia cálida -Ranma...- susurró la peliazul despertando poco a poco. Abrió lentamente sus ojos esperando ver a su prometido – Kasumi – dijo un poco ronca y amodorrada.

-Akane, no pensé que te quedaras toda la noche aquí, te hubiese traído una cobija antes- Kasumi la abrigó de nuevo- Son las cinco de la mañana...-

-¿Y Ranma?- fue interrumpida por la peliazul. Akane por su parte espabiló y con interés esperaba la respuesta de la castaña.

-El aún no ha llegado- le sonrió dulcemente a la peliazul, pero ésta cambio su semblante inmediatamente al de uno afligido- Por qué no mejor vas a dormir a tu habitación, Akane- le sugirió, tratando de remediar la situación.

Akane subió las escaleras. Definitivamente no sabía como sentirse, ya no estaba adormilada y no sabía ni que pensar, pero de algo estaba segura... no quería pensar nada y quería dormir mucho.

* * *

N/A:

Hola de new, quiero pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado antes pero buee siempre pasan cosas (como quedarse sin Internet Hmp :) jaja pero aquí estoy con este nuevo capitulo, que espero sea de su agrado lo hago con mucho cariño. Me siento un poco apenada con la presentación que le dí xD pero es que siempre lo hago tan 'al hay se va' que me dije hay más bonito para que parezca uno de una importante e inteligente chica xD jaja seeee verdad... Bueno también quiero agradecer a todos los que me han enviado reviews de verdad que los aaaaaamoooo hay son tan lindos de verdad y a los que han leído mi eterna gratitud. 'No me importa'. Quién habrá pensado eso xD, por cierto, y qué pasó con Ranma...

Muchas gracias por leer y por su atención, saludos.

PD1: Te dedico éste cap Raquel es el 4 (le gusta mucho el 4 xD)

PD2: El siguiente cap se titulará 'Vamos Akane. Convierte en Mujer.' Huy que pasará...


	5. Vamos Akane, convierte en mujer

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi**

**---**

Vamos Akane. Convierte en mujer

--

--

Casi el medio día y estaba muy tranquilo pues el sol no sofocaba y el viento tan sólo era una sensación fresca. Eso daba lugar a mucha gente transitando y risas entre si. Todo mundo estaba de buen humor pues era una de esas mañanas por las que se esperaba el día fuese prometedor.

Tomó de nuevo su panecillo y dio una mordida más por inercia, pues simplemente su mente estaba en otro lugar - Ha... – suspiro una vez más.

Ray la miró de soslayo al acto – ¿Akane, otra vez con eso? – inquirió cansada.

La peliazul no puedo evitar sentir que la tristeza la invadía- Sí ya se – Mayu suspiró y Naoko tan sólo observaba sin objetar nada.

Naoko realmente se sentía mal por la tristeza de su amiga y como única cosa que se le ocurrió le dijo – Akane... a lo mejor no pasó nada – la peliazul pareció abrir un más poco sus pupilas. Ray y Mayu la miraron fulminante.

-¿Por qué mejor no lo olvidas ya? – pronunció Mayu. Después miró a Ray, siendo la más directa, para que le ayudara.

-¿Akane, qué es lo que te duele tanto? Él es hombre y no digo que sólo por eso puede hacer de su vida lo que quiere, sino que qué esperabas... También, ya están más que grandes- exclamó Ray a una cabizbaja Akane.

Mayu sintió un poco de pena por la peliazul –Akane, por qué no lo olvidas ya – Mayu miró directamente a las pupilas de la peliazul- ¿y Ryo? –

Ray por su parte continuó- Exacto, ¿y Ryo? – Inquirió a la peliazul - ¿No lo quieres? –

Akane estaba afligida y no sabía exactamente que responder – Bueno, yo...eh sí, sí lo quiero – respondió.

-Entonces – prosiguió Ray – Tienes a Ryo, él te quiere mucho, lo conoces desde mucho más de un año. Él es guapo, buen tipo, mucho tiempo ya... Ósea Akane, que le reclamas a Ranma, si tu y Ryo ya... – La peliazul se sonrojo al máximo, podría compararse con un tomate, Ray, Mayu y Naoko la observaron inquisitivamente.

Negó con la cabeza y las aludidas entendieron – Oh... entonces ustedes dos... no... – exclamó Mayu ante una, aún, sonrojada Akane.

-Entonces... eso quiere decir que tú aún lo estás esperando- dijo Ray sorprendida.

La peliazul no objeto nada pues ellas decían, tan sólo, la verdad- ...-

-Uy pues ya se están tardando, ya vez a Ran...- Pronunció Mayu inconscientemente. La peliazul sintió como si esas palabras hubiesen sido un balde de agua fría.- Lo siento, Akane-

-Bueno, Akane, es que ustedes dos se ven tan bien y bueno... su tiempo de novios...- dijo Ray

Puso su mano en el hombro de la peliazul -Akane, olvídalo ya. Ya no esperes por él- exclamo una tímida Naoko

Ray sonrió sinceramente- Akane, creo que él no merece que una linda chica como tú espere eternamente-

A la peliazul le dolían las palabras de sus amigas, pero sintió que tenían razón. Sonrió – Creo que tienen razón. Creo... – la peliazul libraba esa lucha interna y el leve intento de un nudo en la garganta – ya es tiempo de olvidarme de Ranma- Suspiró y sonrió tranquila.

Mayu, Ray y Naoko sintieron un leve sosiego – Además...- sonrió pícaramente Mayu y de la misma forma continuó - tienes a Ryo...-

-Sí, es cierto y ya te lo hemos dicho varias veces- prosiguió Ray – Buen tipo y con mucho por delante...-

- Es guapo y te complace en todo...- sugirió Mayu.

-Es lindo y te quiere mucho...- dijo Naoko tiernamente.

Parecía que las tres se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para idolatrar a Ryo. Para la peliazul, esas palabras, resultaron del todo ciertas. – Sí. – Se apoyó en la mesa, miró al cielo y suspiró- Es... lindo y... un muy buen prospecto-

-jaja así es, Akane- pronunció Ray.

* * *

Había pasado más de una semana desde el anuncio del compromiso de Kasumi y el Doctor Tofu. En la casa parecía que todos estaban felices, aunque no faltaban los lloriqueos de Soun. Además, se acercaba el día en que, supuestamente, toda la familia viajaría todo el fin de semana a donde vive la mamá del Doctor Tofu.

La mayor de los Tendo se encontraba tendiendo ropa despreocupadamente, Akane se decidía por ir o no ir con ella, hasta que por fin se dijo 'si'- ¿Oye, Kasumi? - inquirió levemente sin la intención de preguntar nada.

La castaña volteó levemente a su pequeña hermana- Sí, dime Akane- contestó.

-Bueno... sobre lo de ir con la mamá del Doctor Tofu, este fin de semana...- Akane movía nerviosamente sus dedos y luego se posó cabizbaja.

Sonrió – ¿No podrás ir? – inquirió Kasumi. La peliazul no contestó nada.

Akane alzó su rostro y sintió un poco de culpabilidad, pero prosiguió – Es que... tengo unos trabajos que hacer de fin de semestre y exámenes. Yo no contaba con eso... Lo siento – y abrazó a la castaña.

-No te preocupes, Akane. Sólo será para hablar con ella- dijo en tono delicado.

La peliazul hizo un leve puchero- Siento que te estoy dejando sola-

Kasumi le sonrió dulcemente – Papá, tío Genma y Ranma me acompañarán-

-Sí. Bueno, me voy a hacer tarea- concluyó la peliazul. Entro a la casa y se dirigía tranquila a su cuarto, una parte había salido bien.

- ¿Tantos trabajos tienes?- inquirió el azabache haciendo saltar de susto a la peliazul. Sonrió.

Akane se enojó – Eso – apuntó con el índice al azabache – a ti no te importa, Idiota- y se marchó a su cuarto.

-Oye, qué te pasa – El azabache quedó estupefacto al acto y un tanto sorprendido por la reacción de la peliazul. Ella se estaba portando diferente con él.

* * *

Más tarde, Akane se fue de compras a uno de los centros comerciales que se encontraban cerca de donde vivía. Había muchos muy buenos, pero quería ir sola y ver que se encontraba en su camino.

Llegó a la caja y depositó las cosas en el mostrador – Son 3 mil yens –exclamó la empleada.

La peliazul desvió su vista a su monedero y de reojo observó una revista muy interesante – Disculpe, también me llevó esta – Y le pagó a la señorita – 'Bien' – sonrió gustosa.

* * *

Algunos días después.

Soun Tendo degustaba de su comida observando tranquilamente a su familia, parecía que el anuncio del compromiso de su hija mayor les había sentado a todos y con esto había un aire de... ¿paz? Eso ya no le parecía normal, quizá hasta un poco extraño. – ¿Listos para partir mañana? –inquirió.

Akane dejó de masticar su comida y se posó cabizbaja. Nabiki por su parte tenía que recordarles que no podría ir – Bueno, yo lo siento, pero ya les había dicho que tenía cosas pendientes de la universidad- pronunció Nabiki – y por todos esos pendientes, me quedaré a dormir en la de Yuria – Akane sonrió.

La mayor de las Tendo les sonrió – Papá, Akane tampoco podrá ir- anunció Kasumi creyendo conveniente avisarle.

Soun se extraño por lo anterior dicho, Akane era muy unida a la familia, lo entendía de Nabiki pero Akane siempre estaba dispuesta a los eventos con la familia- ¿Es eso cierto, Akane?- preguntó queriendo saber las razones.

La peliazul tragó – Tengo exámenes y trabajos que hacer de fin de semestre...-

-Vaya qué raro yo no tengo 'tantas cosas' que hacer como tú dices- dijo Ranma haciendo énfasis – y si voy a ir – recalcó el azabache con una mirada fija.

Akane frunció el ceño enfurecida por la imprudencia y accidental astucia del azabache – Eso es porque no vamos en el mismo salón, Ranma- dijo entre dientes.

Soun hizo un gesto con cierto aire de disgusto- Akane, pero te quedaras sola...-

Kasumi observo la situación típica y para dejar las cosas bien, aclaró – Bueno, no hay porque preocuparse, tan sólo iremos para hablar con la mamá de Tofu y formalizar el compromiso – deposito el vaso – pero... en la boda – sonrió de nuevo – no pueden faltar. No te preocupes papá, Akane sabe cuidarse sola y también Nabiki estará cerca-

-Bueno, - Genma dio un bocado más- Ranma, siendo el más joven y hombre, tú debes de cargar el equipaje – pronunció.

El azabache entrecerró sus ojos – Eso quisieras – y le apropió un coscorrón a su progenitor.

Genma terminó con un chichón en su frente – Deberías de respetar a tu padre, Ranma, muchacho malagradecido- agregó el hombre de anteojos

La discusión y peleas entre éstos dos se prolongó hasta llegar la hora de dormir, así que todos se dirigían a sus habitaciones tranquilamente.

* * *

Para una de las integrantes de la familia Tendo todo estaba resultando a su favor, pues para la mañana siguiente no habría nadie en su casa.

Bajó, según ella, por un vaso de agua y se dirigió en dirección al teléfono - Sí, ¡Hola Ryo, amor! – Saludó Akane cariñosamente - ¿cómo estas? – Sonrió – Si yo también te extraño – agregó melosamente – Por eso, quiero invitarte mañana a mi casa – cambió su tono de voz a uno más... ¿sugerente? – Sí, bueno, mañana no estará nadie en la casa y... no quiero quedarme sola. ¿Me harías compañía? ¡¿Sí?!- escuchó un poco más por la bocina y después dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro- Bien, entonces hasta mañana Ryo. Si yo también te quiero-

Sí. Todo le estaba resultando a la perfección.

* * *

La mañana, sí, ya estaba ahí y era muy bonita. Todos estaban ya en la entrada de la casa, pues ya era el día en que casi todos irían a la casa de la mamá del Dr. Tofu por el compromiso, así es que se despedían mientras daban indicaciones a Akane, pues se quedaría sola en casa.

- Akane, deje comida preparada en el refrigerador – indicó Kasumi – solo tienes que calentarla en el microon...-

- Akane, hija – interrumpió un preocupado Soun a Kasumi - Mejor, por qué no pides algo para comer. Ten. – Dio dinero a la peliazul, temiendo algún accidente por parte de ésta – Cuídate mucho hijita – pronunció llorando dramáticamente, como sólo él suelo hacerlo- Tú también, Nabiki-

-Bien, cuídense mucho- dijo Kasumi muy afectuosamente a sus hermanas- Las voy a extrañar-

Nabiki y Akane sonrieron - ¡Sí, adiós! También cuídense –dijeron al unísono.

Kasumi, Soun, Genma y Ranma dieron unos pasos, irían primero rumbo a la casa del Dr. Tofu y después con la mamá de éste. Iba a ser un largo camino, pero se alcanzaría a hacer todo en ese fin de semana -Bueno, muchacho, qué esperas para ayudar a tu pobre padre a cargar sus cosas – pronunció Genma deshaciéndose del agarre de la mochila.

Al azabache no le pareció la idea y rápidamente devolvió la mochila a su padre – Tú, puedes con eso – Ranma bajó un poco la vista y después la volvió a la persona en que estaba pensando y le sonrió – Adiós, Akane – dijo el azabache dulcemente.

A la peliazul le pareció que su corazón le indicaba algo, pero no quería descifrarlo y tan sólo alcanzó a decir –Adiós – en un apenas murmuro de voz.

La otra castaña, que estaba su lado, permaneció inmutable, pues no se había percatado de la reacción de esos dos y atinó a gritar -¡Gánate a tú suegra, Kasumi! – en un tono muy alegre y burlón, esto para Akane, pareció sacarla de su trance – Bueno, hermanita – le sonrió y se cruzó de brazos – parece que sólo quedamos tú y yo. Aunque, yo ya casi me voy, así es que... no se te ocurra hacer una fiesta o travesuras... – le guiñó un ojo y sonrió divertida ante el leve sonrojo de la peliazul, parecía que su 'hermanita' nunca iba a cambiar, era tan inocente... ella sólo bromeaba- Voy por unas cosas a mi cuarto y me iré a la casa de Yuria – y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

Akane se adentró un poco más y permaneció un tiempo ahí. Sin nada en su mente. En el limbo quizá y eso no iba con los planes –"...los planes..." eh, tengo mucho que hacer- y salió disparada a su habitación para después tener una relajante ducha.

* * *

Caminó despacio a su habitación, pues no tenía prisa alguna, además ya había ganado tiempo en las escaleras. Sonrió por su leve desvarío. En realidad, el proyecto en sí no era tan difícil, pero si iba a llevar su tiempo. Tenía que hacerlo cuidadosamente, aún así, no le sería complicado.

Vio una cámara y recordó algunas cosas que hacía tiempo atrás y sonrió ante eso – 'Quizá la necesite' – y se la llevó consigo.

* * *

Ya había recogido y arreglado su habitación, colocado velas con suaves aromas y también en la entrada de la casa. Le había dado un toque enigmático y romántico. Sí todo estaba bien. Además, ya casi empezaba la noche, no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había invertido en todo eso, pero la revista le ayudo mucho, también leyó unas cosas más. Ahora sólo le hacía falta seguir en esa deliciosa ducha en aceites relajantes y... ¿rosas? Se hundió por unos minutos más en esa deliciosa sensación, momentos después, frotó sus manos en su rostro y tomó una toalla de baño, con la que se cubrió.

* * *

_Unas horas antes_

Un largo camino, habían recorrido ya, pero aún así estaba nervioso y preocupado por la peliazul, más que nada, porque nunca la había dejado, bueno... tal vez estaba exagerando, pero esta vez ella estaría sola. Sí, ella ya esta grande y puede defenderse, pero... estaba sola, ¿y si algo le pasaba? ó ¿si ella intentaba cocinar algo, y se enfermaba por su comida? ¿Y si incendiaba la casa? No, se estaba preocupando mucho, además ya podía hervir agua, ¿no? Sí, ya no era tan tonta, pero aún así estaba sola...

¿Y si llegaba el maestro Hapossai? Ella no era tan fuerte, quizá podría detener alguna de sus perversiones... sólo había alguien que pudiese ayudarla y ese era...

- ¡Ranma! – pronunció el nombre del muchacho con cierto alboroto y preocupación.

-Sí – respondió al llamado de Soun.

* * *

Esa brisa deliciosa, era exquisita. La noche totalmente negra y su única iluminación.... la luna. Puntitos diminutos brillantes haciéndola lucir simplemente hermosa. Adoraba esas noches, eran bellísimas. Sonrió a sus adentros y luego lo recalcó en su semblante.

Sí, esa noche era especial, era hermosa y.... Ryo no tardaba en llegar. Rápidamente apagó las luces del piso de abajo y encendió unas velas en su lugar, todo estaba según su imaginación. Ryo no tardaba en llegar, tocar y entrar por esa puerta. Ryo. ¿Ryo? Realmente... él, sí lo quería, ¿acaso ya estaba dudando? No, no, ya no había tiempo para dudas, él también la quería y era tan... ¿perfecto? No eso no existía, y aunque fuese así, no era perfecto para ella.

- 'No. No hay dudas' – pensó Akane – además ese... estúpido de Ranma... – pronunció con furia y coraje al mismo tiempo y con el ceño fruncido – No, no hay dudas – y con esto se auto convenció.

Sonrió y el nerviosismo se estaba apoderando de ella, ya la impaciencia la estaba carcomiendo, necesitaba que fuese lo que fuese, pasara ya. Después, trato de calmarse y seguir intentando evadir esas cosas horribles llamadas 'dudas'. No, no había tiempo para eso, además...

Y se escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta.

Eso interrumpió irremediablemente cualquier cosa que pensara Akane, ya estaba ahí. Se dirigió a la puerta respirando hondo mientras intentaba contener su nerviosismo, alzó sus manos y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la persona que había estado esperando todo el día y lo vio.

Le dedicó una linda sonrisa y lo abrazó con fuerza – Hola, Ryo, te estaba esperando, pasa – lo tomó del hombro y lo condujo a la estancia.

Él la abrazó cariñosamente y le susurró algo al oído – te extrañe, Akane – y depositó un beso en los labios de la chica.

La peliazul le sonrió con una mirada misteriosa y le indicó que se pusiera cómodo, por su parte, Ryo se sintió extrañado. La chica depositó un beso en los labios del pelinegro, se deslizo en dirección a la cocina por una botella y dos copas y para sentirse más cómoda se deshizo de sus sandalias. Ryo aún no se había dado cuenta del atuendo de su novia, apenas se había dado cuenta de cuando dejó sus sandalias dejando ver sus bien formadas piernas y subió un poco más la vista dándose cuenta que la peliazul no lucía más que una ligera bata corta, muy sugerente. Akane volvió, abrió la botella y puso un poco del líquido en cada una de las copas, tomó ambas y proporcionó una al chico, después dio un sorbo y se recargó en él. Ryo la abrazó y esto dio una invitación a Akane a probar sus labios. Él la siguió y ella profundizó el beso y lentamente se estaba lanzando a él.

El pelinegro la siguió pero se extrañó al instante – Akane... qué...- pensó alejarla, pero se estaba dejando llevar.

En eso, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un desganado Ranma – Akane, ¿Dónde estás?, - dio vuelta a la estancia- tu papá me envió a...- y las palabras se quedaron en el aire. Ryo y Akane se separaron al instante. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Que hacía Akane con ese maldito idiota? - ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO? – la furia se estaba apoderando de él y se lanzó al acto a Ryo como un animal, furioso, ¡quería matarlo!

-Ranma, basta- gritó desesperada.

Ryo batalla para lidiar con Ranma - ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Ryo no entendiendo nada - ¿Qué te pasa?-

Lo golpeo y lo miró con Rabia, a punta de golpes lo estaba sacando de la casa - ¡Lárgate de aquí!-

-¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces, Ranma!? – inquirió furiosa por la situación anterior.

- Maldito, bastardo – pronunció. Cómo era posible que Akane, su Akane, estuviera... con ese tipo. Sola. El vio todo y si no hubiese llegado antes... Ella estaba ahí con él, con esas diminutas prendas demasiado llamativas, dejando ver sus largas y bien torneadas piernas, con su cabello revuelto, tan sugerente y tan... sexy.

-Responde, Ranma, ¿qué demonios crees que...? – inquirió nuevamente, pero fue interrumpida por los labios del muchacho que se apoderaban de los suyos y la beso lascivamente. La tomó de la cintura posesivamente y ella seguía prendida de él, siguiente el agitado ritmo de sus labios.

Las caricias se estaban pronunciando y los besos seguían y se tornaban aún más posesivos. Torpemente se dirigían a la habitación de la chica, chocando con todo y casi caer rumbo las escaleras.

Ranma necesitaba más de ella, la deseaba, la amaba – Te quiero Akane, te quiero, te quiero- repetía entre besos – te quiero, te a...- no terminó, interrumpido por otro apasionado beso de la peliazul.

Akane no podía parar, ni siquiera estaba pensando, tan sólo se dejaba llevar y necesitaba expresarlo, se lo pedía el corazón – te am...- y la poca razón que tenía en ese momento sobresalió en un pobre intento para dejar paso a lo que le indicaba el corazón, pero Ranma no lo había dicho. – Te quiero, yo también te quiero, te necesito...- y entre besos y susurros tan sólo se escuchaba eso.

Y cerraron la puerta.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, siento no haber podido actualizar pero el tiempo junto con la inspiración no se me daba, de verdad les pido disculpas. Pero bueno aquí esta y espero que sea de su agrado, sinceramente no me imagine usar palabras como 'lascivamente' jiji pero buee salió xD. También si alguien quería o se imagina algo más, también pido disculpas pero no se me da ni es de mi agrado el lime. Bueno con esto, espero actualizar lo más pronto posible, ya que creo que sólo faltará un capitulo más.

Muchas gracias por leer y por favor dejen reviews de verdad que me animan y me alientan a seguir.

Saludos y gracias nuevamente :D


End file.
